


Marking Territory

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bragging, Community: daily_deviant, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Implied Sibling Incest, Jealousy, Magical Impotence, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strapping, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are in the room, swirling about them, like real and corporeal presences as Bill tells his story to Fleur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Written Jan 2014 for daily_deviant. Thanks to ragdoll for the beta; I really appreciate it.

Her nose twitched, the nostrils wide, as she breathed in the scent of the sharp cinnamon smell on him. For such a beautiful woman, the look did not do her justice, and in fact, reminded him most assuredly that she wasn't entirely human. And, like each time before, he felt that knowledge shoot desire through his veins. Arousal flooded his system, and once more, like each previous encounter they had, nothing manifested.

"You 'ave been with 'er…" She stepped even closer and breathed deeply. "And him."

"Yes," Bill answered and nodded, leaning his head back for her, and closing his eyes as her magic flared out and brushed against him. Only it wasn't rage or anger that fuelled the outburst, but jealousy and possession, despite the agreement between them. Nothing too serious, but just enough to curl satisfaction in his belly. Someone desired him, and that was enough.

Veela magic, so forceful and so hard to refuse, but with a bit of charm work anything was possible, and the caster was more than competent enough to give Fleur pause. He worked with one of the strongest magical creatures on Earth, and had to be certain of his prowess no matter what occurred.

"Tell me," she demanded and sucked on his throat before nipping the muscles of his neck.

Bill licked his lips, tilted her face up and smashed their mouths together, moaning as the force of the Veela charm battered at his sense. But Charlie's magic still held.

Fleur gripped him through his trousers and squeezed the quiescent flesh of his cock. Never had it been unwilling and it was just another one of their games, another favour for Fleur, a challenge for her to break. Her fingers deftly worked on his flies and her small hand wrapped about him as she pushed harder with the magic.

Again, Charlie's spell withstood the animalistic charm. The feeling of the two magics warring on his skin was exhilarating.

Bill swallowed as she withdrew and looked down into her eyes. She pumped his prick again and murmured. "Tell me, _mon cher_. Tell me all about eet."

Bill thrust into her fingers, knowing that until he did speak, until he told her of his adventure that nothing would happen, and so he began to talk, the slow burning desire rising into intensity as each word fell from his lips.

~*~

_Charlie was covered in freckles. From the crown of his head to the swell of the bone of his ankle that rubbed against the cuff holding him securely on the cross, on each finger and between his eyes, he was spattered with them, like rain drops spilling down on a path when the clouds first burst open._

_Bill knew this because Charlie was his brother and he, too, was just as covered with the marks. This, Bill decided, blended in nicely with the ones Tonks was now laying onto Charlie's back._

_For a small woman, she wielded the leather strap like a pro, hitting her mark with precise and sturdy smacks. Her arm drew back and the leather cracked in the air, it whistled forward as she swung and landed with a thwack against Charlie's broad, muscular shoulder blades._

_The red welt appeared, his freckles creating a sort of constellation across his skin that connected by the mark from the strap. Charlie grunted, his body swaying with the stroke and he hung his head, wriggling his fingers and toes in the restraints before murmuring, "Thank you, ma'am. Another, please?"_

_Charlie's voice was pleasantly deep, but add in the husk of arousal, the supplication of his submission, and the sound was downright intoxicating. Bill shuddered as he watched. Tonks was truly an artist, and he appreciated the chance to watch them play._

_A grin split Tonks' full mouth and she stepped forward, pressing her lips to the latest mark on Charlie. She ran her tongue over his heated and reddened flesh, and Charlie hissed when she bit his shoulder, and then moaned as she released his skin. Toeing up on her already high stilt boots, she checked his cuffs and the temperature of his hands, then nodded as he snapped his fingers for her when she slipped hers free from testing the fit._

_Tonks turned and smiled at Bill, her eyes bright with triumph and—desire, and Merlin, he'd missed her, so very much. Never in a million years had he ever thought to see her like this again, let alone have the opportunity to have her._

_As much as he loved his wife, there were some things she couldn't give him, and he liked it that way. He wanted Fleur pampered, sweet and just a little possessive, the complete opposite of his other desires. Since it had been her suggestion that he seek out someone to sate his needs, Tonks had been the first person on his mind, and Fleur agreed._

_It hadn't taken much for Tonks to consent, especially with Fleur's help, nor had it been long before Charlie fell in line either. A mutual coming together of them all to satisfy base instincts. Bill leaned forward and kissed Tonks, his hand coming up to caress her breast on the shelf over her corset. He ran his hands down and over the whalebone to caress her arse in the silky knickers. His fingers tugged at the tops of her lacy stockings as she lifted one leg and wrapped it about his hip, the tip of her spike heeled boots digging into him._

_Tonks shuddered in his hands and, with a sharp smack to her bum, he turned her back to Charlie. "Finish him."_

_Charlie laughed. "Yes, please. Don't leave me hanging here."_

_Smirking, Tonks drew back and passed the leather to Bill. He stepped forward, swung his arm wide, and let it fly, this time strapping Charlie's arse, hard. Charlie cried out, arching up on his toes as the strap connected with his flesh._

_"I apologize for my cheek, Sir and Ma'am," Charlie murmured, panting softly before asking. "May I have another?"_

_Bill swung again and again, laying the razor strop across Charlie's thighs and arse, grinning at the colour that appeared. Behind him he could hear Tonks breathing as she readied herself._

_Bill ignored her then gave Charlie one more smack, shaking his head as he grunted with the impact. "Never thought I'd say it but that colour goes well with those spots."_

_Chuckling, Charlie leaned his head back for just a moment stretching out his neck. "And you wield it better each time."_

_Bill dropped the strap on the table then ran his hands over Charlie's back and arse. Charlie hissed even as he pushed into the touches. It never failed to amaze him just how much Charlie could take and yet still give cheek. "Warmed nicely and no breaks, just as you asked."_

_"I appreciate…" His voice cut off as Tonks knelt before the cross and took Charlie in her mouth._

_Bill grinned as he eyed them. After everything that had occurred thus far, just that; Tonks on her knees, her mouth full of him, seemed to be the one thing that made Charlie be silent._

_Bill took a moment to slowly circle around the cross, watching as Charlie thrust forward into her mouth. Tonks' hands reached up and cupped his sac then she reached through his legs and pinched one red arsecheek, her nails digging into his flesh as he stilled and howled._

"And who did you 'ave, _mon amour_?" Fleur's question cut through his tale and Bill stilled, even as she continued to grip his cock. His prick was still flaccid in her hand though fluid was welling up at the tip, the first sign that Charlie's spell was wearing thin.

Her question sent some kind of taboo thrilling though his veins. "Did I fuck Charlie? Is that what you are asking?"

Fleur looked up at him and ran her tongue across her lips then nodded once.

Bill shook his head. "Not exactly, Tonks did, though."

Fleur sucked in a breath. "Tell me," she demanded and clenched her fingers tightly around his cock. His prick twitched and he gasped, canting his hips forward when he began to firm in her fingers. 

_Bill ran his hand over Tonks' hair as she sucked Charlie. He looking up to watch Charlie's expression and ran his finger over Tonks' cheek, stroking Charlie's cock when it passed in and out of her mouth._

_Charlie groaned as Bill pushed against Tonks' skin. "Don't come," Bill whispered. "I want to watch her have you while I fuck her."_

_Tonks moaned around Charlie's cock and Charlie nodded, his breath hitching as the vibrations surrounded him._

_Bill tugged her off of Charlie, bending to lick across her mouth, and then drew his wand. He Summoned a toy from the chest in the corner of the room before helping her to stand. Charlie watched them as Bill passed her the harness and toy then slowly stripped off her knickers. He left her in the corset, stockings and boots._

_Tonks spread her legs for him and Bill cupped her mons, his fingers sliding wetly between her folds. He pinched her clit and grinned as she bucked into his hand. Carefully, he wrapped the harness around her hips, securing it tightly before attaching the dong._

_Another flick of his wand and he poured out slickness over the dildo, running his hand up and down the length. Tonks bucked her hips into each stroke as if she could feel his fingers, then she grinned at Charlie._

_Easing out of Bill's arms, Tonks walked around the cross and positioned herself at Charlie's back. She ran the prick between his cheeks and Charlie leaned back into her. She grabbed his hips, holding him steady, and then pushed inside of him._

_Charlie's head dropped and he leaned back into Tonks' motions. He rested his forehead against the padded part of the cross as Tonks eased the dong back out of him then thrust forward with her movement._

_Bill waited, watching her slowly fuck Charlie, rocking on his heels, anticipating the signal to join in. She shoved into him one last time then tapped Charlie's shoulder. Turning their heads to face him, Charlie and Tonks each crooked a finger and Bill walked forward to them._

_He ran a hand over Charlie's back and cupped Tonks' cheek, kissing her before positioning himself behind her. Tonks' spread her legs for him and Bill thrust up inside her. Grasping her hips, he drew her back then pushed forward, fucking her, and through her, Charlie, too._

_Bill set a rough and hard rhythm, slamming up inside Tonks and forcing her to fuck Charlie just as roughly. "Now," he growled. Charlie howled as Tonks' fist wrapped around him, stroking him through his release as Bill continued to fuck them both. Tonks cried out when he shoved inside her one last time. She clenched down around him, pulling Bill's release from him._

_Bill rested his forehead on her shoulder as he panted and came down from the high. With a sigh, he stepped back. A flick of his wand freed Charlie from the cross. Tonks and Charlie collapsed to the floor with a grunt._

"After we took care of Charlie," Bill panted as Fleur knelt before him, his prick fully erect and aching in her hand. She nodded and licked the tip of his prick. The Veela magic rolled over him as she surrounded him with her mouth. He groaned and finished his tale. "I left but didn't clean up."

Fleur moaned around his prick, wrapped one hand around him and stroked the length of his shaft. Bill groaned, canting his hips, and pushing his cock roughly past her lips. She sucked him harder then pulled off with a pop and tightened her fist around him. She looked up at him. "I want to watch next time."

Bill orgasmed, spilling over her hand, and shuddered as she leaned forward and licked him clean. "Tonks would enjoy that, as would I."

The End


End file.
